Yes, It's called Desire
by 10000PoisonedKisses
Summary: RLSB slash fic. You do not need to have read the original fic this is a sidestory of, but it takes place between chapters of It's Between God and Me. A love story about Remus' first time with Sirius. Healing story. Rated for Sexual situations.


Yes, It's called Desire

A/N: This is just a sweet little story I wrote between chapters of "It's Between God and Me". This takes place during the time when Remus is with Sirius, probably at the end of their 6th year or the beginning of their 7th. Currently, I am taking requests for stories because I myself am torn between Sirius/Remus fiction and Remus/Severus fiction. So, if anyone wants anything in particular, feel free to e-mail me. BTW, you do not have to have read "It's between God and Me" to enjoy this story, but there are a few brief references to it in the beginning.

Warnings: Intense sexual situations between two males.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters affiliated with it. I am not making money from this.

//Don't waste no time the streets are on fire  
Hold out your arms, yes, it's called desire  
Getting quite sleepy but you held the door  
The light from your eyes asks me for more//

Leona Naess- Yes, it's called desire.

The stadium was bitterly cold from the drizzling rain and harsh wind, but Remus found warmth curled in the arms of Sirius. At first, it had felt odd even holding his long haired friend's hand, but now with their sexuality out of question and his relationship with Severus officially over, he was free to feel the comfort of Sirius' arms. After the whole ordeal he had been through, Remus found Sirius to be his most constant companion and 'protector'. Sirius held him when he needed it, pushed him to get back into his school, and face his fear of attending classes or walking alone. Since the match had ended only moments ago, Remus wondered why Sirius wasn't rushing down to congratulate James on another wonderful victory for the house. Curiously, Remus looked to the taller man and squeezed his hand gently to get his attention. For his efforts, Sirius looked over at him and smiled.

"Want to get going?" Sirius asked, his gloved fingers stroking the back of Remus' hands soothingly. The feel of the leather against his cold skin made Remus' smile widen.

"Where to?" Remus replied, confusion plain on his face. Usually Sirius was one of the first on the field and the first to plan the celebrations that followed. Something was different today, and it concerned Remus, but not too terribly.

"Back to the Tower. Everyone will be busy for a while yet."

The look on Sirius' face made Remus' breath catch in his throat. Everyone would be busy and Sirius wanted to be alone with him. It wasn't like they hadn't been alone together before, but for Sirius to deliberately separate them from the rest of the house, well, they hadn't done that purposefully before. Looking into Sirius' dark eyes, Remus felt the first stirrings of desire and, to his shame, fear. Yes, they had been sexual with each other, but it was usually in the dark of night with a concealing charm and a muffling spell around the bed. And, it always stopped after either climax by hand and in Sirius' case, mouth. Remus was still afraid of the very idea of doing it himself, after what happened with Lucius.

Swallowing the lump that was in his throat, Remus nodded to his lover. Unnoticed, the pair rose from their seats and carefully picked their way through the crowd, managing to only get separated once during the journey down the aisles. Once they were through the crowds and away from the still filled stadium, Sirius turned to Remus and moved forward. Instincts kicking in, Remus backed up until his back was against the stone wall of the courtyard and Sirius placed his hands on the wall on both sides of Remus' head, boxing him in. Nervous, Remus met his partner's eyes.

"W-what's wrong, Sirius?" he asked, managing a chuckled.

Sirius did not reply. instead, he dipped his face towards the other man's and kissed his ferociously. His lips probing Remus', his tongue asking for access. Surprised but pleased, Remus granted it, letting Sirius nibbled his lower lip while stroking it with his wet, hot tongue. After a few second of heated kisses, Sirius broke away and took Remus by the hand, urging him to follow.

The journey to the Tower was a blur to Remus. How they ended up on his bed with most of their clothing gone, even more so. Lying upon the silken comforter of his bed beneath his tall, lithe friend, Remus drank in the sight of him. Sirius' upper body was completely nude and shimmered with anticipatory sweat. Slowly, Remus reached his hounds out and ran them down the muscled chest, enjoying the feel of Sirius shudder against him. The blond traced a finger around one of Sirius' taunt nipples while he used his other hand to stroke the rest of the bare chest above him.

"Remus..." the dark haired man groaned, his back bowing to the touches.

"Yes?" the other man asked, still stroking and teasing.

"The charm, Moons..."

Reluctantly, Remus pulled his hands away from the bounty above him and grasped his wand that lay discarded near the end of the bed, whispering the spell he'd come to memorize. Once it was in place, Sirius ducked his head and licked Remus on the throat, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh there. With a quick, sudden movement, Sirius pulled back and sat up, straddling the blond below him, eyes dark. Remus looked into them and felt a twinge of panic. The look Sirius held was one a man got when he was sure of the promise of flesh, the look he saves until he knows his partner won't refuse. Remus swallowed as he looked into those beautiful, familiar, yet alien eyes.

As Remus watched, Sirius seemed to shut down and pull back from him. Confused, Remus lay passively as the tall man hunched over, resting his forehead against the blond's chest. Sirius' soft black hair tickled across Remus' skin and he wondered why Sirius was behaving the way that he was. Remus breathed in deeply, smelling the musky scent of his partner.

"What's wrong...?" he finally asked, placing a hand on the back of Sirius' neck, twisting a finger in the soft dark hair.

"You're still afraid, aren't you?"

Breath catching in his throat, Remus forced himself to keep twisting the lock of hair, pretending to be alright. While he lay beneath the other man, Remus tried to think of something to say. As he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could.

"You are, aren't you?" Sirius asked again, moving his face so his chin rested on Remus' chest and he could see the blonds face. He lowered his eyes and sighed, kissing the tanned skin of Remus' chest.

"You don't even have to answer. It's all over your face."

To that, Remus did not have an answer. If his fear of sex was plain enough for Sirius to see, there was no point in lying about it because it would only present suspicion and make Sirius trust Remus even less than he already did. Shame coloring his face, Remus turned away from his dark haired lover and leaned his head against the thick navy pillow. While looking to the side, Remus jerked suddenly. He turned back slowly as he felt Sirius touch his cheek.

"Remus, I love you, you know. I can wait."

Remus swallowed deeply, having just heard the three words he'd been waiting to hear for months. Taking a deep breath, Remus leaned forward and met lips with his lover, telling him without words that it was alright, that he was ready to take the next step.

Hands met flesh as mouths licked, kissed, and gently pulled at each other. Sweat slicked their bodies as they moved against each other slowly, gently. Laying on his stomach, Remus turned look back at his lover, eyes half closed in ecstacy. Their breath mingled as their faces closed in close to the others, causing the love-making to be unbelievably intimate. Remus bowed his head back, panting softly as Sirius moved in and out of him. Coming close to his climax, Remus lowered himself down, managing to gasp out as Sirius brought him.

Moments later, Sirius collapsed against his back, his hot lips kissing the back of Remus' neck tenderly. The feel of the touch against his nerve enhanced skin, Remus shuddered, leaning into it. Sirius pulled his kiss away and the pair pulled apart and lay, facing touching, eyes closed with exhaustion. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through Sirius' long, thick locks, twisting it gently between them. He blinked tiredly at Sirius and smiled, feeling more content than he had in months.

"Thank you, Remus," Sirius whispered, curling himself around the other man, hands stoking the blonds waist.

"You're most welcome, Sirius."

The smile that crept onto Remus' lips as Sirius kissed him lightly on the mouth was one of contentment.


End file.
